1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle and a front fork for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a two-wheeled motor vehicle provided with an air valve on the upper surface of a front fork thereof to supplement air from the air valve into the front fork (see JP-A-2011-122699, for example). In the two-wheeled motor vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2011-122699, the air valve is threadably fitted (screwed) from an air chamber side in the front fork to a cap blocking the upper surface of the front fork, thereby configuring the two-wheeled motor vehicle so that the air valve does not protrude upwardly, so that external force is prevented from acting on the air valve with suppressing air leakage.
According to the front fork described above, the air valve is embedded in a hole formed in the upper surface of the cap, whereby the external force can be prevented from acting on the air valve. However, it is difficult to detach a valve cap from the air valve by a hand. In addition, soil or the like easily deposits in the hole in which the air valve is embedded. Accordingly, it requires a labor to remove the deposition such as the soil or the like, and thus it takes much time to supplement air into the front fork. Therefore, it has been strongly required to easily supplement air into the front fork while preventing external force from acting on the air valve.